The Truth Behind the Ancient War
by mermaidgirl88
Summary: This story will tell the history and the truth behind the great battle between mermaids and mermen.
1. Author's Note

**Sorry guys! I've been long gone from FFN and my two other stories, Mako Mermaids: The Story Goes On, and Family Matters, was long haven't been updated. For Family Matters, I'm going to pause that for a while, and I'm working on Mako Mermaids: The Story Goes On and I promise you the next chapter will be posted soon. So to keep you entertained while you wait, here's a one-shot fanfic about the battle between mermaids and mermen. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Long ago, mermaids and mermen co-exist and live peacefully under the care of the patron goddesses, Calpyso, goddess of the sea, and Selena, goddess of the Moon, near the sacred island of Mako in which the goddess Calypso, with the help of Poseidon, created. Each goddess represent the elements that made up a merperson, the sea is the essence of a merperson's life, while the Moon is the source of their powers and magic. The merfolk worship them with great respect and enthusiast. The mermen were always stronger than the mermaids.

Mermaids and mermen used to multiply differently back on the ancient days. The merpeople would do a ritual that involves young mermaids and mermen who are paired up. These pairs will then set out to the open seas, separate from the pod, and do the mating ritual, The merman is given a task to protect and guard his mate during gestational period. The mermaid will then bear the calf with pain and some of them can lost hope and die in the giving birth process.

Tired of having to feel the pain of calf birth, the mermaids grew conscience and decided to find another way instead of the pain of giving birth. The older mermaids were gathered on a meeting, and discovered a way in creating a calf, which involves a ritual that requires a potion and foam from the bubbling moon pool during Full Moon. These foams will form a calf, usually large in number, but the resulting gender of the child will always be female.

The mermaids then tricked and execute all of the mermen, shut them out, and imprison them on the deepest trench of all oceans. For years the mermaids have lived peacefully with only one gender, they even created moon rings as their signet that consist of a moonstone that stores moonlight. The mermen were hurt by the betrayal, as they always thought that they were family with the mermaids, but they were to learn.

The strongest of the mermen broke out from the prison chambers of the trench, and set the others free. The mermen wants revenge for what the mermaids did to them, so they searched a way and found a large moonstone, and forged a trident out of gold found in the deepest part of the ocean.

The pod of mermen rose up from the trench and start the war. The mermaids tried to defend themselves, but they were powerless against the trident as it drains their energy and life force. One merman fled his own pod and seek refuge. The young merman, who was more power hungry than vengeful, made a deal with the mermaids, a deal in which the mermaids make a potion that amplifies the power of the merperson who drinks it and make them immortal. The merman wants this potion, in exchange of betraying his own kind and lock the trident up somewhere safe.

The young merman drank the potion, and betrayed his pod, stole the trident and lock it up in a water chamber on Mako Island, and the mermaids killed the now powerless merman, except for the one merman they had made a deal with. But still fearful of what the young merman can do to them, now that he has more power than ever, they tricked him into drinking another potion, what they lied to him as 'another' power amplifying potion, in reality, it was a sleeping potion. But they can't kill him as he is already immortal due to the potion he drank, so they kept his sleeping body safe in a coral coffin in an underwater chamber, the same chamber in which the mermen was prisoned, in the deepest part of the deepest trench on the whole ocean.

The mermaids then stopped worshiping the goddesses, which caused them to fade away. The mermaids then lived peacefully for many centuries, until one day, three young mermaids stupidly let a human boy fall into the moon pool, which grants him a tail and powers, turning him into the once extinct species the mermaids had fought, a merman.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not trying to make the mermaids look bad, I'm just trying to explain what caused the war between them. By the way, the merman who locked the trident and slept forever was Erik, so he is basically a 3000+ year old man trapped in a teenage body lol<br>**


End file.
